1. Technical Field
Some example embodiments relate to memory devices, and more particularly to a memory module and a memory system including the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices widely used in high-performance electronic systems have experienced improvements in both capacity and speed. A dynamic random access memory (DRAM) is a volatile memory which stores data corresponding to charge in capacitors. The charge stored in the capacitor may leak such that the data therein may be retained for an only limited time before degradation occurs to the point where the state of the data may be unreliable.